Past the Falls
by Oynxii
Summary: When Mabel is Trapped in this new dimention With someone she will learn to trust, Will Dipper and Grunkel Stan save them and reopen the portal before it to Late? Who will Mabel encounter in the new Dimention she is in? Will she even want to go back to Gravity falls Where she believes she causes everyone "Pain"? * Chapters coming out almost daily!*
1. Chapter 1: A sad goodbye

Chapter one; a Sad goodbye

Stop! Soos, what are you doing? I gave you an order! Sorry, if that is your real name, but I have a new mission now, protecting these kids! Soos, you idiot, let me go! - Let me go! C'mon! - Mabel, press the red button! - Shut it down! - No, you can't! You gotta trust me! Grunkle Stan, I don't even know if you're my Grunkle! I wanna believe you, but Then listen to this morning, when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?, I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of 'em are true, but trust me, everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this , What if he's Lying? This thing can destroy thr universe! listen to your head" Dipper Screamed." Look into my eyes mabel Do you reall thing I'm a bad guy! Gruntled Stan shouted with tears forming slowly. " He's lying Shut it down now!" " Mabel please!". I started to cry, " Grunkel Stan, I trust you"' I sad as a let go on the Button platform. " Mabel are you crazy were all gonna die!" Dipper screamed. Both the Twins had Horror writen on thier little 12 year old faces. This was it.

Mabels pov:

As I saw the beaming flashing colours I screamed for my life. I tried to grab onto something but I could only hold onto myself. I screamed out loud " Dipper! Grunkel Stan, Soos! I love you all Goodbye." I cried. I couldn't help myself. Admit it you would cry to if you were being taken, lost ,maybe even killed into a diffrent dimention with your own Family. I saw the white light Of the portal pass before me eyes. " Mabel no!" Everyone yelled as I was gone. I closed my eyes as I felt Gravity or somthing pull me into the portal.

Dippers pov:

** Before Mabel let go on the button**

" Mabel really wants to kill us, if she didn't she would have pressed the button " he thought, " Come on Mabel your smarter than this You really want the world to end?. " I can't trust mabel, she, she won't listen to me! If she trusted me she would have pressed the button!". So many thoughts when through his head as he begged and aruged his sister to press the button.

** When mabel let go on the button**

As I saw Mabel floating in the air I screamed. I Knew it. _Iknewitiknewitiknewit. Mabel was going to get taken away from ME and my family. She was my sister, best friend I needed her and she needed me. it was grun- Stanley's fault._ I was screaming, it all happend so fast. As I got up from the ground I looked around. No Mabel. I felt my heart sank, like the titanic,I liked the movie titanic but now I know what it feels like... I didn't know what to do. She's gone,lost possibly **DEAD.** There was so many emotions going through me. I just froze thinking of Mabel, my twin sister.. Gone.

 **?** Pov

I knew the portal opened. I Knew somthing bad was going to happen. I Ran to a unconscious figure who seemed to be laying right beside the portal. As I got closer i realized it was A Girl, a CHILD. Her long Brown hair was all tangled and she had red puffy eyes from crying to much. She was Wearing a sweather with a. shooting star on it, In that case the "shooting star" looked too Simular to him. He carried the little girl to his " home" That he lived in for along as he Was in the portal. He had made a bill Cipher wheel a While ago,and he was shocked at the sight he had to see when he realized she was the shooting star on the wheel. He needed to get her back through the portal before. He stopped. Before Bill Could start the End of the World. He knew needed her for the wheel to work.

 **Writers note: Sorry for any spelling mistakes I have made, but I am writing this story because I haven't seen as much storys where Mabel was taken into a portal (\ 0-0 /). So yeahhhhh. Please review and I will answer any questions in the next chapter c; Also going to update everyday or we'll try to Pewce out for now Dudes!**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

RanibowsAndUnicorns: Im glad your Enjoying my story /)0o0(\ And You will find out next chapter c;

Chapter 2: Regrets

Dippers Pov:

I walked in circles not knowing what to was Gone...I wanted to just scream my heart out, but I couldn't show my fear. _I was going to get mabel back._ I needed a plan _. "_ Look kiddo I didn't mean for any of this to happen " Grunkel Stan Sighed as he spoke. I could tell he was heartbroken, " WHY DID YOU HAVE TO OPEN THE PORTAL!" I screamed not to loud but atlest you would hear anger in the tone. " Okay kid clam down I will tell you why I opened the portal". Grunkel Stan said quietly.

" About 30 years ago my brother build this portal to another dimention,He has a work partner named a fiddleford McGuckett, Man I didn't think he was smart Grunkel Stan worked on the portal together. One day his assistant tested out the portal and accadently fell into it. Lucky he was on a ropen and he Held onto the rope, He quit after that didn't see the dimention untill one day We had a fight and We accidently activated the portal"

"Wait wait wait? Your brother Was he? I choked on the words and Fianally spit it out " W-Wa-Was your brother the author of the Journals?"

" Yes,now Back to my Story Grunkel Stan said as he Chucked a bit. Before he and I Knew it he was Pulled into the portal. he gave me the 1st Journal to take care of, As I read through the Journal Page by Page,I found a way to get my brother back. So After 30 years the Portal was completely finished. Untill a This happened." Grunkel Stan seemed a Bit teary eyed and I Gave him a giant Hug like mabel Would have done in this situation.

"Grunkel Stan we need to get mabel and Your brother back."

Grunkel Stans pov:

 _This kid is a Strong Kid, He was determined to get his sister back just like I was for my brother. I knew we needed to get Mabel out asap._ I nodded my head to dipper, His eyes was filled with horror, Just like mine were 30 years ago when I lost my twin. I proceed to walk to the portal and checked if anything was broken. The funnel was broken. I sighed as it was almost a impossible item to replace. But other wise everything was actually in pretty good shape.

" Hey dipper do you have a funnel that looks like this or maybe seen one?" I asked dipper and he looked a bit shocked.

" Uhh yeah? I saw one that Gideon had when we shrunk us"

" oh yeah dawg I picked that up its in my Break room, It looked cool so I picked it up."

Dipper and I Both forgot Soos was here. We looked at each other and looked back to Soos.

" Can you get the funnel Soos? And that's a order! "

" problem is that I can't find it and is probably lost"

I looked into dippers eyes seeing that his heart sank. We needed to get both out Siblings back and They isnt have much time as the agents were going to check out the shack. we all headed up stairs and locked the basement. We all pretended to sleep so the government agents thought we didn't do anything wrong.

Goverment Agents pov:

We kicked down the door to the shack, and we looked around to see everyone asleep. " Agent triggers not her suspisous here" we looked everywhere. " Seems to me we framed the wrong guy" The Goverment agents were easliy tricked and Left to find out who did the events of the day.

Dippers pov:

It was getting dark now. I Layed in my bed thinking about what happened today. I regret Everything. I regret Calling my sister Who I might never see again " _**Crazy**_ ". I started to cry, Mabel was my other half I couldent live without her. She was my Best friend back at home. I wasn't going to betray here, After all at home she Helped me more than I can count. Standing up to bully's,Staying with me when I'm sick, everything. " _Mabel_ " I whispered " _Im s-so_ _s-sorry_ " I Cried myself to sleep that night,I couldn't get the fact that Mabel's gone through my head. I couldn't stand to see mabel bed empty. "How long would it be empty?" I thought.

That night I had a dream about all the events. I woke up scared. He looked at Mabel's bed hoping it was all just a bad dream, and that mabel would be getting up to hug him. She always did when I had a bad dream. I looked to see Emptyness. nothing. No Mabel was there to comfort me. I started sobbing. I can't stop. I cried myself back to sleep with the thought of **regret** and **Pain**.

** **Authours note**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it .0. . omgggg I kinda wish something like this happened in the real show ;0; like that would make it very more intersting. Please leave a review and if you have any suggestions please tell me them I will be sure to check me out!**

 **~peace dudes c;**


	3. Chapter 3: A familiar

chapter 3: Someone Familiar

? Pov

After I Patched the Child up I set her in a extra bed in my little House. I built that house 30 years ago and it was still in mint condition. I needed awnsers from her. _Where she had come from to be more exact._ I Made some Oatmeal for me and her, Hoping she would wake up any time now. I sighed, I moght have to take care of her for the rest of her life is we don't get back. Heck that would be a pain, I thought. I finished the oatmeal and set it on the table in two bowls. As I Walked up the stairs the Little girl Sat up and was rubbing her head. I walked clamly towards her trying not to scare her.

Mabels Pov:

I sat in my Bed. No _This_ bed. I looked around as I rubbed my head in pain. Where was i? Why was I here. Then it hit me. The portal. The place I was in was a little cottage looking home made with wood,The place looked more the 10 years old.I saw a man walk in, he looked like Grunkel stan but Way younger. " Grunkel Stan?" I asked the man.

" Grunkel Stan? Who that? Hey I made some oatmeal and if you don't mind I would like to ask you some questions"

"Sure" I Said as I hopped out of the lead me to the table and we both sat down I felt like I could trust the man with my seemed so much like Grunkel stan.

"So how did you get here?"

"Through my Grunkel Stans portal he had."It sounded immature but it was very well true.

" What was this Grunkel Stans Name?"

"Stanford Pines"

The Man looked Angry but sad at the same time. " Your name is ?"

" Mabel, Mabel Pines"

" So your my niece I belive"

I hugged him and I didn't think he had a hug in years. Being trapped in this portal and all. I felt his arms wrap around my tiny body and when we stoped hugging we ate.

" So mabel What exactly Happened in the shack? He asked looking desperate for awnsers. He probably needed awnsers so I gave him everything I knew. I told him about the portal and how she was making a decision to press the button or not. She choose not to press the button. She then thought about Dipper. He probably _**hated**_ her. He expression changed as she thought about this.

" Is somthing wrong mabel?"

"My twin brother dipper H-He Probably doesn't want me to come back, He probably is happy im gone" I sighed as I finally let the words out of my heart.

" Mabel your Brother is trying to get you back I know he is I Have a feeling."

"Thanks Grunkel ford" I started to call my Grunkel Ford Well Grunkel ford! I hear a static noise coming from my pockets. I slapped my face and forgot I had a walkir talkie from early today when me and Sir dipping-Sause went on a mission. I slides the walkir talkie out of my sweater Pocket and examined it. It was in rough condition, but it would be fixable. " Grunkel Ford Look what I have!" I i said as I showed him the walkie talkie." Hmm sit seems broken but I can still here people trying to communicate with us! This is great mabel if we can fix it we may be able to find a possible way out." My tiny heart jumped hearing those words. " Well let's go fix it " I Said as a huge smiled struck my face.

Dippers Pov:

I woke up to birds chirping like a normal Day as I yawned. " Goodmoring Bro-Bro" Those words didn't come that morning.I got up and Put on my normal Vests on as usual, And I Put my hands into my pockets as I walked down the stairs as I walked I Felt something. I took out the item and remembered yesterday

 **( Flash Back)**

"Dipper please let's go find a Vampire Today!" After minutes of Begging I finally gave up.

"Fine but we have to split up and take a Walkie talkie with you, so we can communicate"

" Okay DipStick" The two twins headed their own ways into the forest. They had no luck that day in finding a vampire. Although they found a Faririe and Almost killed them both, They had Fun untill they got back to the shack. That's when...When mabel was taken.

 **(End of flash back)**

I got up and brushed my teeth, and went downstairs. I went to eat. Breakfast, it was way to quiet in the shack. "Grunkel Stan Yesterday Mabel and i both had Wilkie talkies a Could it be possible if"

I was interrupted by Grunkel Stan " Oh my" He stoped "yes if she has it and it's not broken we can communicate with mabel!" We both were really happy. the next few hours we tired reaching mabel, But there was no luck. As the sun was setting as the hours passed we gave up and headed to bed. As I Layed in bed I heard a chuckle from someone familiar **Bill.**

" What do you want Bill! " I screamed!

" Well well well if it isn't PineTree! Did you miss me? Admit it you missied me!"

" Can you just leave me alone!"

" whoa clam down pinetree! I was only here to make a deal!"

"I don't want to make any deals with you! You ruined my life Bill!"

"Hmm fine kid I'll let you off the hook time but next time we will make a deal!"

" I will never make a deal with a demon like you!" I protested back

Bill Snaped his fingers and vanished, I sighed _I Will Never make a deal with Bill_

 **** authors note**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter /);-;(\ and why do I keep making these weird emoji things?! Anyways please leave a review or any suggestions c;**

 **~ peace dawgs c:**


	4. Chapter 4: a semi return

Chapter 4: The Semi Return

Mabels Pov:

As me and Grunkel ford worked on the walkie talkie we heard signals. Signals that could be dipper trying to contact us. it had been so far 30 minutes the device was acually broken pretty badly, the wires were out of place and everything! But Grunkel Ford was very smart and he was really good at fixing things!He was the author of the journals that dipper has! Grunkel Ford always gave me high sixes! He was a good Grunkel just like Grunkel stan." Mabel pass the the Screw driver?" Grunkel Ford said exicited. " Sure Grunkel ford!" I said as I passed over the screw drivers that was pretty rusty. I was pretty excited to see if it would really work!After a few minutes Grunkel Ford spoke." And voila! Good as new! Kinda" I laughed and gave Grunkel Ford a hug this was one of your chances of leaving what ever this place is, Now we can get home and have a good life with dipper Grunkel Stan and Grunkel ford! Don't forget about waddles! " Okay now let's get this signal going"."Yay! We're going to go home! Probably!" Grunkel Ford laughed," Don't worry mabel we're going to get home alive atlest" He looked happy but his expression changed " Hopefully" he whispered so I coul barley hear. I ignored what he said and we cranked the walkie talkie button on.

" Hello? Dipper Grunkel Stan Soos wendy? Anyone there?" I said hoping there would be s reply.

" M-a*Staic noise* Your ok*Staic noise*!?" The call then dropped. I was happy to hear dippers voice after all 3 days past while I was in this weird dimention.

Dippers pov:

As I walked in circles I was filled with joy. Mabels walkie talkie was working! I heard her voice! But the call signal dropped. Maybe it was Because there was barely any signals from the portal to here? I don't know, but I have to tell Grunkel stan.

"Grunkel Stan! It was amazing! Ma-Mabel was talking on the walkie talkie!" She was alive and that was all that matters. except for getting mabel out of the portal. " that's great kiddo now lets go try to communicate with em!" They sat at the dinner table and tried to talk.

" Hey mabel are you there? It's dipper! Please reply"

"Dipper! Omg I miss you and everyone! Please help us get us out of here! We are eating OATMEAL every day!" I heard a "Hey" and a laugh in the background.

"Stanford?" Grunkel stan said as he took the walkie walkie talkie out of my grip.

" Were going to activate the portal so be ready in ten hours, and make sure you get mabel out and your self" He joked " and don't get yourself killed!" He added on

" Sure Stanley And mabel wold like to talk to dipper."

Grunkel Stan passed me the walkie talkie " Mabel I miss you so much! I can't wait to see each other again!" Mabels voice made me feel safe talked for the next few minutes untill the call thingy was dropped. Maybe her batterys died? Oh well He needed to help with the portal anyways. He and Grunkel stan Spent the rest of the day to activate the portal. Within a hour it was all repaired.

" Press the button Dipper" Grunkel Stan said strongly. **( Idk if that's even a word .-. .)** i looked at the red button. It reminded me when mabel let go. " For Mabel and Grunkel ford" I said. " For mabel and Stanford" Grunkel Stan said after me. I was accually quite surprised when he said that. I Then Hit the red button. The colours flashed. There was the timer what was set to 10 Hour. It had begun.

 ** _Ten Hours Later_**

Mabel Pov:

I felt the ground shake as we ate the oatmeal. "huh? Grunkel ford? What's happing?" "Grunkel Stan Opened the portal we gotta go right now." he said confidenty Me and Grunkel stan packed our things and walked towards the portal. This was a big step for Mabel. She would see everyone she loved again. She Held Grunkel fords hand as she walked, she saw the portal, It's colours flashed bright colours like she hadn't seen in 3 days. She clamly approaced the portal and Grunkel Ford said " Ladies first" as he Smiled" How about we walk together?" " Okay sweet heart". As we walked through the portal we heard a laugh. " what was that?" " Nothing". So we made it out when I saw dipper we had a hug. We started to cry. So did Stanley and Ford. Untill he came.

Bills Pov:

Well well well if it isn't ShootingStar and PineTree! And pacman thingy! And of course look sixers joined the party! Well sorry to interrupt But I'll take shooting star! " What!" They all screamed Even ShootingStar! " Well better head back to my castle with ShootingStar! laters, "

Third Person Pov:

Mabels As Bill went into the portal a Gaint hand grabed mabel. She screamed and tried to escape. She couldn't. " Help me!" Mabel screamed. She bit the hand and it dropped her. Bill came back " well well well shooting star is strong but shes coming with me one way or another!" bill laughed. Mabel tried to run away. She simply couldn't. Bill Snaped his fingers and mabel fell limp, Dipper ran up to mabel and screamed ". NO ONE WILL TWKE HER AGAIN AWAY FROM ME, AND I MEAN NO ONE!" Bill Snaped his fingers and dipper was taken by Gravity into the wall. A pink bubble wrapped around mabel as she floated in air. " LET HER GO" Dipper screamed. " Ah ah ah PineTree no talking" As bill Laughed he Carryed Mabels bubbel with him into the portal. the same white light same leaving eveyone in shock as it shut down leaving Grunkel stan Grunkel Ford and Dipper in the basement. _Without mabel_. _she was gone. She was gone again... Dipper was going to bbe at the life out of bill, even if it was the last thing he did. He would risk his life for Mabel. She was his other half, with her he wasn't **completed.** He needed her and she needed him now, more than ever._

 **** authours note** **omggg cliffie cx hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review and suggestions for the next chapter! I feel bad for sir dipping sause ;c oh well it makes the story more interesting!Thanks for reading and there will be more chapters! Sorry for this coming out later than it should have! Also thanks for the follows and favourite's it means a lot to me c;! The chapters should come out at 8ish or 9 but shouldn't be later than that! But it should be coming out anytime from 5-9pm c; have a fantastic day guys!**

 **~Peace out dawgs! :)**


End file.
